


Driftwood

by flowersandteeth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Peter Parker, Peter's 18, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandteeth/pseuds/flowersandteeth
Summary: Based on an anon smut prompt phrase: "Put that thing away!"Alpha!Tony/Omega!PeterPeter's 18, Tony's late 30's-early 40's





	Driftwood

They've been here for a couple days, now, and Peter loves it. His body's buzzing, still craving, but the frenzy's passed, and he's again able to appreciate the novelty of his and Tony's little escape. The ocean, the distant sound of crashing waves. The little honeymoon cabin itself, everything a little weather-beaten and well-loved, inside and out.

He stares out the front-facing kitchen window, hands around a mug of tea on the counter and his gaze fixed on the trail that forks off from the main road towards the beach. At the crest of the trail, a driftwood arch stands tall between patches of swaying dune grass. It's close enough that Peter's able to catch small flickers of color that move with the breeze.

**

_"Are you sure? Really sure?" _

_Tony's searching Peter's face so hard it's like they haven't both known, haven't both been waiting for months, for too long._

_Peter smiles at him, a little shaky. "Are you ever gonna stop asking me that?"_

_He knows the answer before he hears Tony's affectionate huff of laughter. It's the same answer Tony's been giving since Peter managed to worm his way under his teacher's skin._

_Tony cups Peter's face in his hands. _

_"No, kid, I'm not. I'll always want to know you're okay. I never want to hurt you."_

_"You won't," Peter says._

_"You'll tell me if I do." _

_"I will," Peter says, firmly, looking into Tony's eyes._

_The wind's light, teasing at their clothes and hair, and at the ribbons of crimson and royal blue, two of each, that dangle from where they'd tied them to the arch._

_"I love you," Tony says, voice rough._

_"I love you, too," Peter murmurs back._

**

The familiar, singularly delicious scent of spice and lightning storms pulls his attention back into the kitchen. From behind him, there are footsteps and the soft creak of the floorboards, and he smiles and bites his lip, sets his mug back down.

They've got plans for the day--walking along the beach and more goofy touristy things to do in town--that they'll be able to do now that they're both functional (if prone to slightly over the top displays of affection), but Peter kind of doesn't want to go. And he's never missed an opportunity to tease.

He doesn't think he would have snagged Mr. Stark, otherwise.

Leaning forward onto his elbows, he cants his hips back and glances over his shoulder, lip sliding out from between his teeth when he can't (doesn't want to) fight the smile that curls at the sight of his mate approaching him from behind.

When Tony stops, he's standing so close Peter can feel the heat radiating off him.

"Baby," Tony says, tutting at him, "We have plans to be out. In public. Cute plans. It's why I told you to put this away..."

Despite the reproachful words, Tony's lifting the hem of the over-sized tee shirt (one of the alpha's, of course) with one finger. His head's cocked to the side, staring at Peter's ass with an animal curiosity, like he didn't just spend the better part of the last three days buried right where he's looking.

Peter loves it, loves the ownership, the possession. Loves the hot, feral affection as much as he loves the sweet alpha who double and triple-checked on him, who cradled his face and kissed him under their mating arch.

"You said you wanted breakfast," Peter quips, gasping when Tony grips his ass with both hands and pulls him apart, baring Peter's definitely slicked hole to the open air.

The alpha smirks, his eyes flicking to Peter's, hungry and playful, as he lowers himself to his knees behind his omega.

"I could eat."

Peter's laugh turns into a moan when Tony gently sucks one of Peter's balls into his mouth, and then the other, laving them each with attention before licking a hot, wet stripe to Peter's aching rim.

This, Peter thinks, this is worth everything.

Not just the sex; he'd known that would be mind-blowing the first time he'd caught Mr. Stark looking at him in class when he didn't think Peter would notice (no one looks that guilty if they're thinking of boring things). It's the comfort, the trust.

That Peter's not self-conscious about the sounds he's making. That Tony's licking and sucking him carefully, because he knows Peter's still sensitive, teasing him open like he's not already stretched out, because he wants to make Peter feel good.

And it's how, when Tony pulls back (with a nip to each cheek that makes Peter squirm pleasantly) and stands, he turns Peter and hefts him up onto the counter so they can look into each other's eyes. So they can kiss, trade breaths and moans and cling to each other as Tony presses his length inside with smooth, slow rolls of his hips.

Peter knows when they go back, they'll weather the talk, the looks, the rockiness together. Solid, a forever unit.

As he cums gasping Tony's name, Tony following him over soon after, and they cling to each other grinning and kissing touching each other in the middle of the kitchen, though...

...'when' they go back begins to seem, maybe, like more of an 'if'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I'm on tumblr - @flowersandteeth


End file.
